Patient beds play a very important role in helping a patient to recover because most of the time the patient will spend their time therein. The comfort the patient bed brings to a patient and the easy access it provides to medical assistants will accelerate the process of recovery for a patient.
Given the above facts, the design and manufacturing of low-cost patient beds adaptable to different scenario are crucial, especially in crowded hospital and narrow alleys. Today, there are different commercialized patient beds such as Rainbow Care, Alphamed Pte, Stryker, etc. These are various types of patient beds that are operated either manually or with motors.
These above mentioned patient beds are usually expensive and cannot adapt to narrow areas. Moreover, with conventional patient beds when transforming into a chair, it is necessary to disassembling some sections of the bed. Reversely, when returning the chair back into patient bed, patient needs to assemble back those disassembled sections.
Furthermore, conventional beds more often are too large causing patients discomforts. Consequently, large patient beds cannot move along crowded hospital corridors.
Therefore what is needed is a low cost patient bed that can conveniently change into a chair and change its width to make patients feel comfortable and achieve fast recovery.